1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of reducing occurrence of defects during manufacture or in subsequent use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display unit above a substrate. When such a display apparatus is at least partially bent, visibility at various angles may be improved or the size of a non-display area may be reduced.
However, in a display apparatus according to the prior art, defects may occur at a bending portion or nearby, during manufacture or later use.